


Among the garbage and the flowers

by Amatara



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatara/pseuds/Amatara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always been the two of them against the world. A missing scene set during <i>Soul Mates</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Among the garbage and the flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Autumn back in 2013.

"Such a performance, dear. For a moment, I almost fell for it too." Daggair’s voice was teasing, sultry. Not the _practiced_ sultry she adopted with Londo, no, this was the real thing, scratchy velvet against skin. Londo might not know the difference – Londo wouldn’t know subtlety when it stabbed him with a knife – but Mariel and subtlety were old lovers. That, and she knew Daggair like Londo never could.  
  
"Daggair. You wound me," Mariel said, smiling. She still smelled of G’Kar; not an unpleasant scent, strong, but sweeter somehow than Centauri men. Or women. She’d gone to see G’Kar straight from Medlab, the moment she felt confident Londo wouldn’t recover anytime soon. One had to cement one’s alliances, after all. Daggair had taught her that years ago. "It wasn’t a performance," she continued, tone carefully neutral. "After all, it would come as… quite a shock to all of us, if Londo didn’t survive. All I was saying was I had nothing to do with it."  
  
Daggair’s eyes glittered. “Oh, I believe you.” She took a step closer, skirts rustling alluringly. “I don’t doubt that charming antique statuette never touched those clean, pink hands of yours.” Another step, and then she’d slipped behind Mariel’s back, long fingers sliding along the straps of her gown. “Though perhaps you’ve found someone else, someone who might enjoy getting his hands dirty?” The fingers on her back paused, then tugged sharply at the fabric. “Who laced up your gown? Not you, surely. You tie different knots. And you left Medlab in such a hurry.”  
  
Mariel turned and bit her lip. The words came spilling out before she could stop them. “Daggair, you _do_ know why I did it? You heard what Londo said, only one of us will be allowed to stay, and I couldn’t … I did it as much for you as for myself!” She hated how vulnerable she sounded. But Daggair was her ally, her everything. If they couldn't trust each other, who did they have left?  
  
"Oh, darling." Daggair’s smile was full and winning. "Do you have so little faith in me? I know. I knew from the start. And I fully approve. In fact, I had my own backup plan quite ready." Daggair’s eyes crinkled as she cupped Mariel’s chin. "Next time, we must team up, my dear. They say Narns are fierce lovers. Pray tell me: are they?"  
  
"Not as fierce as you," Mariel said, and grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> And you want to travel with her  
> And you want to travel blind  
> And you know that you can trust her  
> For she's touched your perfect body with her mind  
> ~ Leonard Cohen, _Suzanne_


End file.
